Macy Misa and the Three Dwarves
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. Macy steals coins from the fountain of love, and finds herself in the middle of a JONAS love triangle. Joe/Macy, Kevin/Macy, Nick/Macy. Multi-Chapter.


Macy didn't come here to wish.  
She had heard rumors about the fountain; if you took someone's coin that they threw in, they'd immediately fall in love with you.  
She wasn't sure if it were true - but she was willing to find out.

She stared down at her reflection, chewing on her lip. Which ones should she take? She reached, but pulled her hand back, not liking the color of the penny she had been going for. Oh, there's an awfully shiny quarter over there...

She fished the shiny coin out, drying it on her shirt before putting it in her pocket. She spied a nickel and a dime near each other and pulled both out, drying them and putting them away. Three was enough, she decided.

Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

Macy drummed her fingers against the desk, watching the clock. She wanted to go home; she was exhausted. Coach had been oddly demanding this week, and had worked all the teams extra hard. She yawned, resting her head on her arms. She let her eyes close for a moment, and the next thing she knew, the bell was ringing. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She stood, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she left the room. She headed straight for her locker, bumping into quite a few people on the way and earning a bunch of dirty looks, but right now, she was too tired to care. She dialed in her combination, yawning once more, when a voice floated to her ears.

"Hey, Macy." She looked over, flashing a small smile.

"Hi, Joe."

"Tired?"

"Mmhm." She dug her Algebra book out, forcing it into her bag. "I need a bigger bag." She sighed.

"I can get you one." Joe said quickly, grinning. She looked up, eyebrows furrowing.

"Uh, you don't have to. I can-"

"No, I want to." He took her bag. "Here, I'll carry it. Wow, it's heavy."

"But-"

"It's fine, Mace." He smiled.

"If you say so.." She pulled her jacket on. Joe watched her every move. It was flattering, but extremely awkward and uncomfortable.

"Are you walking home?" He asked.

"Unfortunately." She sighed.

"I can give you a ride." He, once again, spoke fast, his grin returning.

"Really?" She smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate it." He wrapped an arm around her as they walked out. She didn't mind - it was cold out today, so that was probably why. He was just being a gentleman.

* * *

The next day was pretty odd for Ms. Macy Misa.  
For one, Kevin Lucas, _the _Kevin Lucas, had shown up at her doorstep this morning and drove her to school. And when she got there, this is number two, Nick said she looked cold and gave her his jacket. She still has it at this very moment.  
During lunch, Joe came out of no where and asked her to sit with him, alone, so they could talk and get to know each other better. She accepted his offer. Hey, it's Joe Lucas, you'd accept, too.  
At the end of the day, all three members of JONAS were coming at her, all from different hallways. They spotted each other and seemingly picked up their paces. The second Macy turned to her locker, they all started running. Nick made it to her first.

"Hi there, Macy." He said.

"Hi, Nick."

"Hi, Macy!"

"Hey, Mace!"

"Hi, Kevin and Joe." She smiled. Kevin gave Joe a ha-ha-she-said-my-name-first grin when she looked away.

"Macy-" They all said, stopping to glare at one another.

"Oh, Nick, thanks for letting me borrow your jacket." She handed it to him. "It kept me warm all day." He blushed, grinning sheepishly.

"You're welcome, Macy."

_"Tell me why, why, why, does it hurt so bad-"_ Macy's phone sounded off. Embarrassed, she answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mace! Where are you? I'm out front." Stella said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm coming."

"Hurry it up, you're taking forever." She laughed, hanging up.

"I gotta go." She said, closing her locker.

"Why?" They asked together. She made a face.

"Uh, Stella's waiting. She's driving me home-"

"I can drive you home." Joe said. "Like yesterday. You don't have to bother Stella. I'm sure she's busy."

"Or I can drive you." Kevin said, earning a hard look from Joseph.

"Or we could walk, just the two of us." Nick said. "It's nice out, now. Just saying."

"That sounds nice." She smiled. "Lemme call Stell. I'll let her know I'm going with you." She fished her phone out of her pocket, stepping away to make the call. Nick grinned in triumph, his brothers scowling.

"I'm driving her home tomorrow." Kevin said.

"Uh, no, I am." Joe said.

"You drove her yesterday!"

"So?"

"I could just walk with her again." Nick said calmly. "Maybe I'll walk with her in the morning, too."

"No." Joe and Kevin said, glaring.

"Is something wrong?" Macy's innocent, sweet voice startled them.

"Nothing's wrong!" Nick smiled. "We ready to go?" He held out his arm.

"Mhm." She looped her arm through his, waving at Joe and Kevin as they left.

"She's so cute." Kevin sighed dreamily. Joe swooned, nodding in agreement.

"I'll totally win her heart, man."

"Uh, no. She likes me more."

"Yeah, _okay._" Joe scoffed.

"Nick's got an advantage right now, though." Kevin crossed his arms.

"He does." Joe nodded, climbing in his car. "I'll just have to fix that." He said to himself, smirking.

"Not for long, though." Kevin smiled maniacally, starting his car and driving away.


End file.
